This disclosure concerns generally a fluid filter. In particular, this disclosure relates to a filter incorporating an end cap with a unitary cover, with an extension of filter media potted in the end cap.
Filters have been employed in a variety of applications including hydraulic systems and engine lubrication systems. Such filter assemblies generally include a cylindrical filter element within a can or housing with a baffle or attachment plate at one end to connect the filter to a filter head, typically by a threaded joint. A central opening and several surrounding openings in the baffle direct flow through the filter and, in particular, the filter element; the flow can be in either an inside/out or outside/in pattern. A circular gasket on the outside of the baffle serves as an external seal between the filter and filter head, while another circular gasket on the inside of the cover functions as the internal seal between the filter element and baffle.
Various models and variations of filters have been known over the years. Each design improves on an aspect of these filters. Continued improvements in filters are desired.
An improved filter assembly is provided. In particular, the filter assembly includes a element having a first open end cap with a closed outer perimeter, an open inner perimeter, and a transverse wall extending therebetween. The filter element further has a baffle plate disposed at the first open end cap. The baffle plate includes a hub to receive the transverse wall at the open inner perimeter of the first open end cap; the hub can have a circumferential shoulder to receive the transverse wall. An adhesive material disposed within the first open end cap adheres the first open end cap to the hub.
In a preferred arrangement, a second closed end cap can be further provided, such that an extension of filtering material extends between, and is potted in, the two end caps by an adhesive material. The filter assembly can include a housing in which the filter element is disposed.
A system including the filter element and filter assembly is also provided.
Also provided is a method of the making a filter assembly having a filter element by: providing a first open end cap having an outer wall defining an outer perimeter, and a transverse wall; providing a generally cylindrical extension of filtering material; providing a baffle plate including a central hub adapted to extend into the extension of filtering material, the hub having a circumferential shoulder thereon for mounting the first end cap thereon; mounting the first end cap onto the circumferential shoulder; and potting the filtering material into the first open end cap with an adhesive material, the adhesive material adhering the filtering material within the end cap and the end cap to the hub, thus providing a filter element. The filter element is positioned in a housing, and the adhesive material is cured.
The filter element and the filter assembly can be utilized in a system for filtering contaminated fluid. The system includes a filter assembly having a housing and a filter element disposed within the housing, a filter head to which the filter assembly is attached, and appropriate inlet and outlet ports to provide dirty fluid to the filter assembly and remove clean fluid from the filter assembly. The filter assembly is included in a vehicle, such as a tractor.